


Delivery

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Krolia [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Baby Acxa, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Gen, Kits are precious, Krolia is a good mom, Little Ezor, Little Lotor, Little Regris, Mama Krolia, The Blade are good Dads, baby Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Krolia goes into labor early.





	Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the fifth story in the Krolia saving hybrids series. It takes place four months after the fourth story.

Story Five - Delivery

Krolia was laying in the nest with her three kits nestled against her large belly; her sons liked to feel the little kits kicking. Little Ezor just liked to be near her mom. She loved Thace, but no one could beat her mom. At the moment, all three kits were helping their mom come up with names for their siblings. They had books piled in the nest.

"I like the name Yorak," Lotor said.

"That's good in case your brother looks more Galran, but don't forget, there's a chance that he and your sister could look more human," Krolia reminded them.

"We don't know any human names," Regris mentioned.

"Do you remember any names from the books I've read to you?"

"Emily!" Ezor piped up. "It sounds pretty!"

"Okay. Any other names?"

"There was another name. A boy name. I can't remember what it was, but it started with a K," Lotor stated.

"K...K..." Krolia thought about the books she read to her kits. There weren't a lot of K names. "Was it Keith?"

Lotor perked up. "Yeah! That was it!"

"Okay. We have Keith and Yorak for your brother, but we only have a human name, Emily, for your sister."

"What about Acxa?" someone standing in the doorway asked.

Krolia and her kits looked up. The kits exclaimed, "Taulol!"

The purple Blade walked in, knelt by the nest, and nuzzled her surrogate sister first, then the kits. Krolia nuzzled her sister. "Where did you come up with Acxa?"

"It was the name my mother was going to use for my brother, because she was told he was going to be a girl," Taulol explained as Krolia gently placed Taulol's hand on her belly. She smiled as the kits shifted and kicked at her hand.

"I like it, so why are you here? Not that I mind seeing you."

"Your appointment is soon, and I volunteered to watch the kits."

Krolia looked at her pad. "How did it get so late?"

Taulol giggled and helped Krolia to her feet. "Time flies when you're relaxing."

Suddenly, Krolia felt a sharp, stabbing pain. She whimpered, causing Taulol to put an arm around her. "I...I think the kits are coming."

Taulol's eyes widened. "I will take you to the med bay. Kits, follow me."

The group made their way to the med bay, and by the time they got there, Krolia was panting. The kits stayed near the door. Taulol guided Krolia to the nearest examination bed and quickly located Ulaz. "Ulaz, Krolia's kits are coming!"

Ulaz hurried over to Krolia's side, and Taulol went over to the kits. She pulled out her data pad and sent a message to Thace, Antok, and Kolivan to come get their kits, so they don't distract Ulaz or Krolia.

%%%

Ulaz moved some privacy screens around a bed before he helped Krolia out of her Blade uniform, into a surgical gown, and onto an examination bed. Ulaz had her sitting up, hugging a pillow. He prepared a large needle laced with a numbing agent, so she could deliver the kits with almost no pain. He injected the numbing agent, causing Krolia to wince as the needle went in. Once the medicine took effect, she sighed and laid down with her legs open.

Ulaz knew that delivering kits was risky, and the kits were very fragile. He hoped there wouldn't be any complications. He had read several books and articles on the subject the tick Krolia had told him she was expecting.

The entire pack (including Taulol) was waiting for Krolia's new kits to make their first appearance. Each of her three kits was in an adult's grip. Antok was holding onto Regris, Kolivan had ahold of Lotor, and Thace held Ezor in his arms. They couldn't hear anything at first, but it wasn't long before they heard Ulaz's voice.

"Okay, Krolia. Now, push. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Push again. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Another push, a big one this time. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. I think one more big one should do it. Push!"

Ulaz's voice was drowned out by a piercing cry. "Congratulations, Krolia. It's a girl." It was only a few ticks before Ulaz was telling Krolia to push again.

"Now, push, Krolia. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Push again. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Another push, a big one this time. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. I think one more big one should do it. Push!"

Ulaz's voice was drowned out by another piercing cry. "Congratulations, Krolia. It's a boy this time."

A medical Blade walked around the screens. "Mother and kits are doing fine. You may see them."

The seven Galra walked around the screen and at first only saw Krolia. Then, they realized Ulaz had the kits and was writing down their vitals. Then, he placed two purple bundles in Krolia's arms. The Dads lifted their kits, so they could see their new siblings. The baby on the right had blue skin, purple wisps of hair, purple eyes with yellow sclera, and pointed ears. The baby on the left was an unusual peach color, had black wisps of hair, had purple eyes with white sclera, rounded ears, and purple cheek stripes. "Say hello to Acxa and Keith."

"Hi," Regris said, while the other two kits were speechless.

Krolia looked at the adults. Thace was all smiles, and Antok brushed his tail tip across the tiny foreheads of the newborns, who twitched at the sensation. Taulol looked like she had stars in her eyes and Kolivan; Kolivan looked amazed at her new kits. He cautiously reached out and gently stroked the wisps of hair of each kit with one claw.

"They are perfect additions to our pack," Kolivan stated.

Krolia smiled and purred to her pack. Regris, Lotor, and Ezor were gently placed on the bed next to their mom and new siblings. Lotor looked at Keith. "I was right. He is awesome! He has your cheek stripes, Mama."

Ezor looked at her sister and gave a soft purr. Acxa turned slightly in her direction. Ezor reached out but only touched the purple blanket. "She's perfect, Mama. The best little sister."

"All right. Krolia needs time alone with her kits for a bit. I will let you know when you can visit again." Ulaz ushered the seven Galra out of the area.

"Bye, Mama! Thanks for the new siblings!" the kits chorused.

It was then that Krolia realized something. It didn't matter that the three eldest kits weren't biologically hers. They were still hers and considered every kit, whether rescued or birthed by her, their sibling.

Fin


End file.
